Kiss and Dash
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: It starts of when Marinette kisses Adrien on a dare and runs off but it really spirals out of control when Chat Noir takes revenge with his own kiss and dash. Do all people kiss the same way? Adrienette/Marichat/Ladynoir/Ladrien.
1. The Dare

It started on a rare day when the girl's PE Instructor was ill and the girls were forced to sit in a classroom with a worksheet on anatomy.

Without teacher supervision.

So of course they googled the answers on their phone and immediately turned to do something much more interesting. Gossiping instantly turned into joking about which then, inevitably, changed into Truth or Dare. It was already steadily getting out of hand with Alix coming up with some wicked dares, Chloe yanking out the most horrible truths, and Alya doing a little bit of both.

Marinette was really beginning to dread her turn again. It had been bad enough when she chose truth and Alya got her to dredge up every detail of her feelings for Adrien to which Chloe scoffed at and insult her about, and everyone else looked painfully sympathetic to her. Now as Chloe had made Alix flash the world while in return was currently being forced to wear a sign reading 'I'm a Massive Bitch' (thanks to Rose much to everyone's surprise), and Sabrina had been recently forced to admit to five years of bed-wetting, Marinette was rather scared at what will happen to her next.

"Alya," Alix said loudly as she pulled her t-shirt down and turned back from the window, "truth or dare."

"Dare," Alya said lazily, "of course."

"All right," Alix grinned mischievously. "I dare you to lick Chloe's cheek."

" _What?!"_ Chloe shrieked. "Ew! No! Try it and I'll make your life a misery."

"You already do," Alya rolled her eyes. Chloe glowered back and crossed her arms sulkily when Alya then suddenly lunged forwards. Chloe's eyes widened with horrified realisation and she tried to run away when Juleka and Rose grabbed her by the arms and held her still. "Stay still," Alya said in an evilly sweet voice, "It'll just take a second."

Chloe squirmed against her capturers. " _Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_!" Chloe wailed as Alya's pink tongue stuck out and rolled itself across Chloe's perfectly made up cheek. Her foundation and blush smudged ever so slightly as Chloe let out another, pitiful, and wordless wail.

"Ew!" Alix cackled. "That was disgustingly awesome."

"It was disgusting," Alya agreed as she grimaced. "Jesus girl, how much make-up do you wear?"

"What?" Chloe sniffed huffily. "It takes a lot to look this perfect."

"Perfect for what?" Alix smirked. "To scare away little kids?"

Chloe huffed. "When my father hears about this-"

Majority of the classroom rolled their eyes at that " _No one cares_!" the girls all chorused with impatience and irritation.

"I care," Sabrina said as she patted Chloe's shoulder, "and I think you're all so horrible to inflict such torture on poor, innocent, Chloe."

Everyone else snorted at the idea of Chloe being _innocent_ but decided to let the matter drop unless they wanted to end their period of freedom in a bitter argument where undoubtedly someone would end up Akumanised because Chloe has apparently made that her newest hobby.

"Marinette," Alya smirked as she turned her attention back onto her best friend, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth! No! Wait! Dare! No! I mean Truth! No!" Marinette babbled nervously and rapidly as she tugged at a pigtail anxiously. "I mean….erm….ah…..I…."

"Oh for God sake!" Chloe snapped impatiently. "Just _pick one_! Either way you won't like it, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Marinette gulped. She already had one of her darkest, biggest, secrets ("It really wasn't a secret," Rose said in a poor attempt to comfort Marinette when she wept with shame earlier) and she really didn't want any others to come out. Could Tiki ever forgive her if a game of Truth or Dare somehow resulted in half of Paris knowing her secret identity? Probably…..but Marinette really didn't want to find out.

"Well then…." Marinette said timidly, "I'll do a dare….yes," she nodded firmly and decisively, "dare!"

"All right," Alya smirked evilly, "I dare you to go down to the boys' locker rooms, grab Adrien, and kiss him!"

" _What?!"_ Marinette squeaked. "Alya!" she gasped fearfully. "I couldn't do that! I'd get into so much trouble if the teachers saw me go in!"

"And she can't kiss Adrien," Chloe butted in furiously, "because Adrien is _mine_! It's sexual harassment to force the pathetic-ness that is Marinette on my poor Adri-kins! The feel of her horrible, slimy, lips will traumatise him for life!" Chloe said melodramatically. She pouted but then after a second of silence her lips formed an evil smile. "And then, of course, he'll forever be put off of her. So why not?" she shrugged in a sophisticated manner. "Go get your kiss. You'll never have a second one Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Adrien will never want anything to do with you again."

"Don't listen to her, girl," Alya said quickly as she took Marinette's hands and squeezed them reassuringly, "Adrien isn't like that. And you're so cute that I bet he won't be able to resist you."

"Yeah!"

"You're so pretty Marinette."

"I agree."

"Adrien would never be so mean to you."

Marinette flushed as all the others (barring Sabrina and Chloe) all chimed in their agreement with Alya. "But….but….but…." she stammered, "what if I don't _want_ to do it?!"

"Girl," Alya said unimpressed, "don't lie. We all know you _want_ to kiss him."

"…Yes," Marinette said slowly, "but not as a dare."

"Think of it as an opportunity to confess your feelings," Alya said soothingly, "and you don't _have_ to do it. You have the option to do the forfeit instead."

Alix and Chloe snickered at that while Mylene suddenly burrowed into her hoodie and covered her face. She had chosen Truth earlier and when pressed for some intimate details about her relationship with Ivan, she clammed up and took the forfeit.

Which was to streak across the corridor naked.

(Seriously they were so lucky that none of the teachers have bothered to check in on them or they would so be in detention right now.)

Given the choice of potentially embarrassing herself in front of a small group of boys or embarrassing herself in front of the _whole school_ , ending up in detention, and having to explain this to her parents, Marinette knew that there was really only one choice….

And that was how she ended up outside of the boys' locker room door trying to psyche herself up to do the deed.

"Come on Marinette!" she whispered fiercely to herself. "You're _Ladybug_. You eat dangerous situations for breakfast and spit them back out. You can handle one measly kiss. You can do this! You can do this! You can – _oh my god_!" she flung herself to the wall and clutched at it desperately. "I can't do this!" she wailed. "Chloe is right! Adrien is going to be so disgusted that he'll end up filing a restraining order against me and then I'll have to swap schools, and they'll force me to register myself as a sex offender and I'll never ever get a date in my life again."

"Okay, now you're being ridiculous," Tiki said chidingly as she floated out of Marinette's purse, "first, you would not be registered as a sex offender for kissing a boy, secondly, Adrien would never go that far in rejecting a person or otherwise Chloe would have one taken out on her months ago, and thirdly, and I can't stress this enough, _you don't have to do this_!"

"I have to!" Marinette wailed. "Or they'll make me streak across the school!"

"They can't _make_ you do what you don't want to do, Marinette," Tiki said sternly. "Don't give into peer pressure. You're better than this."

Marinette shook her head. "I can't let Alya down or Chloe win," she said quietly, "and also….I kinda do want to do it," she admitted sheepishly.

Tiki gazed at her with an impenetrable gaze. Her dark eyes boring into Marinette and making her feel extremely uncomfortable and nervous again. "All right," Tiki replied softly, "I can't stop you."

Marinette inhaled deeply, gathered all of her Ladybug courage and strength that she could muster, and then breathed out as she held her head up high and proud. "I'm ready," she said firmly.

And with that she pushed the boys' locker room door with all of her strength resulting in a great, big, loud –

 **BANG!**

All the boys, who had been in the process of getting changed, suddenly jumped. Nino let out a strangled, high-pitched, scream as he ducked to cover himself as much as possible with his shirt. Nathanael threw himself against the floor, Max clutched his trousers to his chest, Kim clutched his bag to his crotch, and Ivan and Adrien merely looked startled as they were already dressed and had nothing to hide.

" _What the hell Marinette_?!" Kim burst out. "Did you mistake this for the girl's toilets _again_?!"

" _Seriously_ dude," Nino yelped, "Learn to read the sign on the door!"

Marinette ignored them as she strode across the locker room determinedly towards Adrien. "Erm," Adrien murmured nervously as he took in the strange, stubborn, glint in Marinette's eyes, "is there something I can help you w- _hmmph_!"

Marinette didn't even give Adrien a chance to finish his question because he if did she would be obliged to answer and if she answered she would have just stammered, made gargling noises, and embarrassed herself so much that streaking through the school might have ended up as a very attractive alternative. So instead, she grabbed Adrien by the collar of his shirt, pinned him against the locker, and covered his lips with her own.

The boys' jaws all dropped wide open as they gaped at Marinette and Adrien unattractively. Adrien flailed wildly, his arms going in all directions against the lockers, as he desperately tried to cling onto something while Marinette deepened the kiss ever so slightly.

And then as quickly as it happened, Marinette suddenly pulled away. Breathless, bright pink, and suddenly shy. "That was all!" she muttered quickly before she released Adrien and suddenly whirled round and walked out of the locker room extremely fast. Her arms moving stiffly as if she was a robotic soldier or something.

Adrien's knees buckled slightly as he slid against the cold metal of the locker and onto the floor.

"Oi, Adrien," Nino cried out, "are you all right?!"

" _Guh!_ "

"OH MY GOD!" Marinette heard Kim bellow just as the locker door slammed shut behind her. "MARINETTE _BROKE_ ADRIEN!"


	2. Crafty Chat's Counter Attack

Marinette had kissed him.

 _Marinette_ had kissed him.

Marinette had kissed _him_.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the shyest, sweetest, girl he has ever known had stormed into the _boys' locker room_ , pinned him down, and _kissed_ him.

It was all he could think about. Literally. He couldn't tell you what happened in school that day because he was too busy replaying that kiss over and over again. the warmth that seeped through his collar where she grabbed him, the feel of her soft, soft, soft lips against his, the sugary sweet taste she had left behind, and the sparks that fizzled all over his body at the fact that she had _kissed him_!

And he couldn't understand _why_.

Marinette has never been able to look at him in the eye before, or really talk to him, or even wave back to him. In fact just a few weeks ago she hid behind Alya when she saw him through a train carriage window…and yet she marched into the boys' locker rooms and _kissed_ him. Not only that but she kissed him fiercely, Adrien never thought Marinette had an aggressive bone in her body before this but that kiss certainly proved him wrong….

"Aw come on, kid!" Plagg flew into his face. "Snap out of it! You've been acting like a zombie all day!"

"Huh?" Adrien blinked and then instantly realised how close Plagg actually was to him as their noses were almost touching which caused him to leap back. "Ah!" he yelped slightly. "Sorry! Sorry! I was just thinking about Marinette."

"I noticed," Plagg said dryly, "though I'm not entirely sure if thinking is the correct word for it."

Adrien flushed hotly at that. He was all too aware (now) how stupid he had been acting today as Nino had to guide him back to class and stop him from colliding into walls whenever he caught sight of Marinette's pigtails and signature pink jeans. "It's just that _she kissed me_!" he cried out.

"I know," Plagg said flatly, "I was there, remember? You flopped about unattractively like a fish." He then snickered at that. Plagg always took great amusement in Adrien's humiliation….the evil little bugger.

"She just marched right into the boys' locker room," Adrien continued, "and _kissed me_! In front of everyone!"

"I know!" Plagg rolled his eyes. "I was there!"

"Yes," Adrien snapped irritably as he tugged at his hair, "but _why_ did she kiss me, Plagg?!"

"How should I know?" Plagg shrugged uncaringly. "I don't live in her head. The only way you can know is just ask her."

Adrien looked up at that with a thoughtful expression that was rapidly turning into a mischievous grin. "Yeah," he said, "you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Plagg said arrogantly, "now that that is settled could you fetch me some cheese? I'm _starving_!"

"Sure," Adrien stood up and brushed his jeans down, "soon after I've talked to Marinette about the kiss. Plagg!" he immediately threw himself into his transforming pose. "Transform Me!"

"Wait!" Plagg cried out in alarm. "Why would you talk to her as _Chat Noir_?! That would be a really baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

Whatever it was that Plagg was going to say was immediately drowned out as the small black cat got dragged into Adrien's ring and instantly Adrien felt the magic transform his everyday t-shirt and jeans into the tight, black, protective leather of his suit as well as the comforting feel of his cat ears appearing on top of his head and the black mask was snug against his face.

Without a second thought Chat Noir leaped across Paris towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery. This was the best bit about being a superhero, the freedom, that flying feeling, as the wind whipped through his hair and across his face followed by that excited tingle in the pit of his belly as he shot high up of the ground and then suddenly swooped down to the floor before he leaped back up at the last minute saving himself from becoming a cat pancake on the grey tarmac of Paris' roads.

It was the ultimate freedom.

And he adored it.

Luck, for once, was on Chat's side as he spotted Marinette on her balcony with ease. Her back was turned away from him as she watered her plants, completely and utterly unaware that anyone was watching her. With a smirk, Chat Noir jumped across the street, using his baton to keep himself in the air, mid-way, and landed on Marinette's balcony, quietly and stealthily like any other cat.

"Good evening," he purred as his put his baton away, " _Princess_."

" **EEK**!" Marinette squeaked as she jumped in the air and accidentally dropped her watering can. The large, heavy, metal thing clattered loudly on the ground and water sloshed everywhere, splattering both Marinette's and Chat's legs. " _Chat Noir_!" Marinette exclaimed as she rapidly turned a bright pink. "W-w-what are you doing here?!" she asked nervously. "There's not another Akuma attack, is there?"

"Now, now Princess, there is no need to be so s _kitten_ ish," he grinned smugly, impressed by his own genius to come up with that one, while Marinette groaned quietly, "I only wanted to check in on you but if I am too much of an imposition I could just s _cat_."

Marinette rolled her eyes at that. "It's not an imposition," she reassured him, "just unusual. I don't normally have superheroes drop in to see me. What can I do for Paris' greatest hero?"

Chat opened his mouth ready to ask the question that had been nagging at him all day since his PE lesson and then immediately snapped his mouth shut. It suddenly occurred to him…..he couldn't ask Marinette why she kissed him, Adrien, while he was dressed as Chat Noir! _Urgh_! Why was he so _stupid_? The moment he asks will be the moment Marinette realises who exactly is hiding behind the mask and God knows what could happen. While he would personally like to think Marinette would respect his privacy and keep it a secret, her best friend is _Alya_ , and Alya would know the moment Marinette was keeping a secret and pull it out of her, and then the whole world would know, and then his Lady would never forgive him for being so _freaking stupid_.

Why didn't he think this through more thoroughly? Why did he had to jump into things without thinking? Why was he so reckless? _When will he ever learn his lesson_?!

"….Chat?" Marinette's voice echoed around him. "Are you in there? Hello?" Chat Noir blinked and realised that Marinette's hand was being waved before him. " _Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_!" she cooed softly. "Earth to Kitty."

Chat shook his head and snapped back into reality again. He was still on Marinette's balcony with no real explanation as to why while still in costume. Now was certainly not the time to space out. "Apologises Princess," he said smoothly, "I was merely taken in by the radiance of your beauty. The setting sun has only enhanced it and is therefore all the more distracting."

Much to his amusement Marinette pink blush deepened into a rosy red colour as she looked anywhere but at him directly. "I…..you…..ah….thank you," she managed to stammer out, "that's….very nice of you to say."

And that was when inspiration struck.

He couldn't ask her why she kissed him this morning….but he could induce the same stunned, flattered, embarrassment that she had inflicted on him. "I am merely your humble, dashing, knight in shining armour," he bowed, (he smirked slightly as he caught her snorting at the word 'humble' they both knew he was laying it on a bit thick), "it is my duty to make such flattering observations of my Princess."

"And your Princess is flattered," Marinette responded instantly with a playful smile, "but she would hardly call you a dashing knight in shining armour. A fumbling squire in leather, maybe."

" _Me-ouch_!" Chat grinned. "You have wounded me, Princess, and after all the times I have risked life and limb to rescue you."

"And I am very grateful for that," Marinette said softly, "you have my thanks."

"Now, now Princess," Chat chided her, "do you not know your fairy tales? That is certainly not how a princess thanks her knight."

"Oh?" Marinette challenged. There was a playful spark in her eyes, it had been there all evening so far, but it was now that Chat was finding himself drawn to it like a moth to the flame. "And how does a princess thanks her kn- _hmmph_!"

He couldn't resist anymore, he _pounced_. As she spoke he took a great big step closer so he was right up in her personal space, gently lifted her chin up with his fingers, and covered her mouth with his. As their lips touched for the second time that day, Chat felt something jump inside with giddiness and excitement as he slowly deepened the kiss from a chaste peck to something a little more sensual. He lacked the fierceness and aggressiveness that Marinette has poured into their kiss earlier but there was something a great deal more to this kiss as Marinette responded eagerly, her arms wrapping round his neck, and her fingers tangling themselves through the curls that met the back of his neck. He smirked against her lips before he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and suckled on it, Marinette's knees buckled in response as she gasped into his mouth giving him the opening he needed. He drew out the kiss for as long as he could, exploring every inch of Marinette's pretty, pink, lips, before his need to breathe became too urgent.

With one last suckle on her bottom lip he slowly pulled away to admire Marinette's dazed expression. His hands had moved during their kiss to cup her face properly as for a brief second he took time to caress her soft, burning, cheeks with his thumbs as he took in the stunned, dreamy, fog in her eyes, her swollen lips, and that pretty, persistent, blush of hers.

"That was all!" he managed to choke out cheerfully. "Apologies Princess but I have got to _dash_. Farewell!"

He pulled away quickly, whirled round, and immediately took a running jump off of Marinette's balcony…..but not before he took a quick peek from the corner of his eye to see Marinette's knees give out completely and without the support of his arms she slumped onto the floor touching her lips with soft surprise.

" _What the hell just happened_?!"

Chat cackled into the night as he jumped his way back home.

He felt a great deal lighter and happier now that he got his own back, as if something heavy had been lifted from his shoulders, and didn't even blink when Plagg burst out of his ring demanding cheese. He grinned the entire time he fetched Plagg's beloved camembert and hummed cheerfully as he started in on his homework.

"Urgh," Plagg groaned, "on seconds thoughts I liked it better when you were moping," he shoved another piece of cheese in his mouth and rolled his eyes back into his head blissfully as he enjoyed every little bit. Adrien chose to ignore him as he focused on his homework happily but alas silence from Plagg only lasted as long as the cheese did, and it hadn't been a very big piece of cheese. "I thought you were going to talk to her and ask her why she kissed you," Plagg said disgustedly, "not actually _kiss_ her!"

"I know! I know!" Adrien said sheepishly, "But a thought just occurred to me that it would be pretty sweet revenge to make her just as confused as I felt this morning."

Plagg tilted his head slightly at that. "So you kissed her out of revenge?" he asked.

When it was worded like that it didn't sound very nice…..but…it was the truth.

"Yes."

Plagg nodded. "As _Chat Noir_ ," he continued, "who, as far as the Princess is concerned, has nothing to do with her whatsoever and would therefore have no reason to kiss her."

For the third time this evening realisation struck Adrien and his eyes widened, horrified, before he moaned loudly and bashed his head against his desk. " _Oh God_!" Adrien groaned. "I'm such an idiot."

" _Yep_!" Plagg popped the 'p'. "No arguments here."


	3. Ladybug Stikes Back

Marinette didn't sleep that night.

Every time she closed her eyes she was bombarded by images of her kissing Adrien or Chat Noir kissing her or Adrien _turning_ into Chat Noir mid-kiss as she started to confuse the two in her head. _God_. She goes most of her life never being kissed (she refuses to count the one she had breaking the spell on Chat Noir. That _so_ did not count, it was an emergency) and now suddenly in one day she has kissed two guys. _Two_! One for a dare and one with a guy who she technically doesn't know…. Did that mean she was a slut? Surely not…..right?

Marinette ended up tossing and turning the whole night as she pondered on her new romantic problems this, of course, meant that she could barely move when it was actually time to go to school.

Drugged by a wave of sheer exhaustion, Marinette paid no attention to her surroundings as she stepped into the road to cross over.

"Whoa girl!" Alya yanked her back just in the nick of time. A car had come this close to almost knocking Marinette over. "Watch where you're going. No matter how cute you are alive it won't pass over with you when you suddenly become road kill."

"Sorry," Marinette yawned.

Alya stared at her worriedly. "Are you all right?" she asked. "You seem out of sorts."

"I couldn't sleep last night," Marinette admitted, "I was too busy freaking out about yesterday." She couldn't tell Alya all of it because….well, Alya would never let the whole Chat Noir thing go and then that would lead to a whole new level of interrogation in which Marinette might slip she's actually Ladybug which would _so_ not be a good thing! So yeah, she couldn't tell Alya everything but she could tell her a little. "I can't believe I just marched right in the _boys' locker room_ and _**kissed**_ him!" she moaned. "I'm not entirely sure how I am ever going to look at him in the eye ever again."

"I really wouldn't worry about it," Alya said as she stroked Marinette's arm comfortingly, "you've never been able to look at him in the eye to begin with." Marinette almost collapsed at that but caught herself before she actually did, spluttered indignantly, and then sighed heavily as she slumped in defeat. She really couldn't argue with that at all…. _Damnit_. "Now come on girl, you were so out of it yesterday that I never got the details. What was it like? Did he kiss you back? Was it good?"

Marinette opened her mouth to answer when her mind suddenly flashed back to last night when Chat Noir appeared on her balcony and she immediately closed it again. with a deep breath she shook her head to clear away the memories of how soft his lips were, how mind-exploding, stomach-fluttering, heart-thudding, and earth-shatteringly good his kiss was, how it felt like sparklers were going off everywhere inside her, and how warm, and nice, and perfect, it felt to be in his arms. She tried to force herself to think about Adrien and how nice his lips felt against hers. How soft and firework inducing it was but her memories were beginning to meld into one and in her tired, confused, state she could barely tell which kiss was which.

"It was a kiss," Marinette shrugged, "so it was like a kiss. You know?"

"Not really," Alya admitted sheepishly, "I've never had one before."

Marinette stopped short at that. " _What?_!" she shrieked. "But you're dating Nino!"

"Well, we haven't, _you know_ , made it official or anything," Alya mumbled, "we just hang out and talk a lot."

"But you were locked in a cage together for hours!"

"And spent most of it talking about _you_!" Alya snapped exasperated. "And other things, which lead to us kinda liking each other, but we didn't _make out_ or anything. Jeeze," she rolled her eyes, "what do you take me for?"

"Well, I never thought _made out_ ," Marinette offered timidly, "I just thought you did lots of cuddling."

"God, you're so adorable!" Alya pulled Marinette into a one-armed hug and nuzzled Marinette's hair.

Marinette flushed and leaned into the affection when something suddenly clicked in the back of her mind and she pulled away. "Wait," she said coolly, "so you've never had a kiss before and yet you still sent me into the _boys' locker rooms to kiss Adrien_?!"

"Erm….."

"I swear, Alya," Marinette scowled fiercely, "I will have my revenge on you."

" _Pfft_!" Alya snorted dismissively. "I'd like to see you try."

Marinette opened her mouth to say something equally witty and terrifying when she almost collided into Adrien as he stepped out of his limo. There was a lot of staggering around and muttered apologies when they suddenly met each other's eyes and awkwardly spun away from one another. Marinette felt her cheeks heat up as she stuttered something and rushed into school, dragging Alya behind her.

"Okay," Alya panted slightly, "I'm starting to see why the dare wasn't a great thing after all."

" _Revenge!_ " Marinette growled. "I will get my revenge!"

Alya just sniggered in reply.

Marinette spent the whole morning desperately trying to not think about Adrien or Chat or kissing and focus more on her actual classwork or plotting her revenge against Alya. She was incredibly unsuccessful as every other second either Adrien or Chat Noir popped back into her head as did the feeling of their lips against hers. It really didn't help matters that every so often she looked up in time to catch Adrien peering over his shoulder. Her cheeks must be as red as her Ladybug suit by now as she almost snapped her pencil into two when a thought about Chat's strong, slim, arms holding her close and his thin, sensual, lips closing in on her….

 _Revenge!_

She was so going to punish Chat Noir for this the next time she sees him. She was so frustrated and confused (because seriously, what subject was she supposed to be focusing on now? She could have sworn it was Literature but everything was beginning to look like a Physics equation to her) that she might just wring his bloody neck.

She didn't have long to wait.

Chloe, being her usual charming self, spitefully spat out some gum and grinded it into the ground in front of a very duty-orientated hall monitor who was taking her litter-picking duty very seriously. She then said something equally horrible and hurtful before she flipped her hair and sauntered off carefree.

So it was really no surprise when just as the bell rang for class a new Akuma appeared determined to clean everything up and destroy Chloe.

"I AM LITTERBUG!" the Akuma was just as brightly coloured and deranged looking as every other Akuma Marinette had faced before it. What was different was the gigantic, monstrous, rubbish bin that was following it. "ALL LITTER MUST BE PICKED UP AND ALL THINGS MUST BE CLEANED!"

And then Litterbug clicked their fingers and the gigantic rubbish bin ate Chloe…. _Marinette. Must. Not. Laugh. Marinette Must._ _ **Not**_ _. Laugh. Marinette. Must. Not._ _ **Laugh**_ …..Marinette ran behind a pillar, biting furiously on the inside of her cheek to prevent any laughter from escaping, she could laugh about this (and hysterically, and hard, and probably till she wet herself) later when she was no longer in danger.

Quickly, she transformed and leaped back into action just as Chat Noir made his own appearance. "Well My Lady," he purred, eyes lit up gleefully, "shall we _take out the trash_?"

" _Oh my God_!" Ladybug groaned, "You didn't even _think_ about that one, did you?"

"I really didn't have to!"

Hawk Moth really didn't pull any muscles in creating this particular Akuma as Ladybug and Chat Noir had the poor hall monitor purified and returned to normal within fifteen minutes.

They bumped fists. "Mission Accomplished!" they chorused together. Chat then gripped Ladybug's hand and pulled it in for one of his traditional kisses. "As much as I love to stay and _Chat_ ," he purred (Ladybug rolled her eyes at that particular pun), "I have to s _cat_ ," he pressed another kiss on her knuckles. "Farewell My La-"

Ladybug instantly placed an arm out to prevent Chat from making his timely escape. "Hold on there, kitty," she said sternly, "I want a word with you."

He tilted his head in coy confusion. "My Lady?"

It was now or never.

Either she said something about the kiss yesterday and reprimand him for it or she will never be able to say it. But just as she opened her mouth she suddenly realised that she couldn't say something about the kiss because that would mean that Chat would know that she was Marinette, and Chat couldn't know she was Marinette because that could lead to so much trouble and danger, and –

But she couldn't let him get off Scott free!

It wouldn't be fair if he got away with making her all flustered and confused and dazed. He deserved to be just as flustered, and confused, and dazed as he made her. He deserved it a hundred times over!

Chat blinked. "My Lady?" he prompted again.

Screw it! Ladybug made her decision and she was resolving to keep it. With a deep breath she met his eyes head on before she grabbed the collar of his cat suit, the bell twinkled loudly, as she suddenly slammed him against the brick wall and covered his lips with hers.

Chat flailed about slightly against the wall and there was something achingly familiar about the kiss even though they were certainly not kissing like they were yesterday. Ladybug was in control of the kiss and she dominated every aspect of it as she aggressively nibbled and suckled on his lips like he had hers. Chat moaned into the kiss and Ladybug smirked briefly before she took full advantage of the opening.

Chat's arms slowly wound themselves round her waist as he tugged her closer and Ladybug happily released his collar to explore his shoulders as she deepened the kiss further and then-

 _Beep beep! Beep beep!_

Ladybug's eyes widened as she heard the first warning for her transformation to wear off. She had to get out of here. Now. "Sorry kitty," Ladybug smirked as she pulled back. She soaked in Chat's astonished expression with great satisfaction, it was the perfect mixture of gobsmacked and dreamy, his hair sticking on end, his lips swollen, and a dreamy, foggy, gaze in his eyes that made him look so damn _kissabl_ e, before she started to step away and reached for her yo-yo. "But I have to _dash_!" she said mockingly.

And with that, she threw her yo-yo in the air and swung out of the school laughing. By the time her transformation wore off, she landed safely in her bed, and gave into the urge to really laugh. She had so much to entertain herself, Chat's beautifully gobsmacked face, and Chloe being eaten by a bin!

Today was a good day.

"I don't understand," Tiki said as she floated near Marinette's head, "why did you kiss Chat Noir?"

Marinette paused in her hysterical giggling to wipe away some stray tears from her face. "Well you see," she said as she struggled not laugh again, "I couldn't let what happened yesterday go without getting my own back."

Tiki frowned disapprovingly at that. "So it was a revenge kiss for the kiss he gave you yesterday?" she asked.

Marinette grimaced when it was worded like that it sounded dreadful…..but….well it was the truth. "….Yes," Marinette said reluctantly.

"But Chat Noir doesn't know that you are Marinette," Tiki pointed out. "So how would he know that you were kissing him for revenge for his kiss?"

Marinette's eyes popped out in realisation as Tiki's words hit home. Chat Noir didn't know that Marinette was Ladybug. To him that kiss would be completely out of the blue and make no sense whatsoever. He probably now thinks that she finally fell for his stupid lines hook, line, and sinker, and was planning their wedding at this very moment. _Oh dear God_! She immediately buried her head into her pillow and screamed in frustration. " _Urgh_!" she groaned. "I'm so _stupid_!"

Tiki merely giggled in response.


	4. Adrien's Terrible Test

Chat Noir's brain had gone completely blank.

One moment he was being his usual awesome self and then the next he was being kissed by Ladybug….

He had just been kissed by _Ladybug_.

Ladybug had _kissed_ him.

 _Ladybug_ , the beautiful, amazing, awe-inspiring, independent, strong, clever, witty, _perfect_ , superhero had just _kissed_ him, _Chat Noir_ , the bringer of bad luck.

Chat felt his legs give out as he slid against the rough brick wall and fell onto the comfortingly solid floor. His head spun wildly making his brain dizzy as he tried to remember every little detail of this utterly impossible and fantastical event. He had always dreamed of kissing Ladybug but never did he think that he would ever get the chance to do so.

His Lady had just kissed him….

"OH MY GOD!" Alya squealed excitedly. Unfortunately for Chat, he had forgotten he was still in school and that meant as soon as she could get down from her hiding spot on balcony, Alya had ambushed him. " _Chat Noir_!" she grabbed his hand roughly and shook it hastily without battering an eyelid about the fact that he was still sitting on the floor shell shocked about the fact Ladybug had just _kissed him_! "I'm Alya from the Ladyblog, could I ask you some questions? Was that your first kiss with Ladybug?" Alya immediately fired off before Chat could answer. "Are you two in a relationship? How long have you been in a relationship? Is it serious? Do you know each other's identities? Are we to expect a Superhero wedding sometime in the future?!"

Chat wasn't listening as his mind was entirely on the steely look of stubborn resolution that had been in his Lady's eyes. It was such a familiar look and he couldn't help but feel he had seen it somewhere else recently. He then remembered the warmth that seeped into his suit where Ladybug had grabbed him at his collar, and the aggressive way she kissed him but the contradictory softness of her lips. Her soft, soft, soft lips that caused sparks to fizzle throughout his body and spark out his brain, and then of course there was that sugary sweet aftertaste that she had left on his lips (yes, he licked them to savour the kiss, so what?) that reminded him so much of -

Chat Noir's eyes widened in realisation. "…Marinette?" he whispered disbelievingly.

No, no, that can't be right. Marinette _couldn't_ be Ladybug. It couldn't be _that_ simple. It was never that simple in Chat's life. It was simply a coincidence. People kiss the same way. It's not like its fingerprints where each and every one is unique. Everyone's lips must feel the same and cause the same feelings and taste the same…..right? _Right?!_

"No," Alya scowled, disappointment and frustration laced her voice, "I'm _Alya,_ remember?"

And that was when Chat Noir realised that he was still sitting in school with a crowd beginning to grow around him as the most persistent journalist of Paris was trying to question his relationship with Ladybug.

He had to get out of there!

Chat Noir leaped up and bowed slightly in Alya's direction. "Pardon me Mademoiselle Journalist," he said politely, "I wish I could answer your questions but a cat never kisses and tells. _Cat_ you later!"

And with that he enlarged his baton and began to leap away before his transformation wore off and Alya got a real scoop that would certainly end any chances of getting another kiss from Ladybug. His mind blanked out as he tried to not think about Ladybug and Marinette and their eerily similar kisses until he was in the safety of his own bedroom (and not like to accidentally walk off a roof or something as he relived the best experiences of his short life). Before he knew it he was home and just as he collapsed onto his bed his ring beeped one last final time and Plagg burst out of it like a firework.

" _ **CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!**_ "

As Plagg zoomed across the room, rummaged through Adrien's drawers, and ripped off the wrapper of a small slice of brie before devouring it completely (all incredibly _noisily_ Adrien might add), Adrien sank back on his bed as he replayed his kiss with Ladybug over and over again.

The feel of her warm hands…the forcefulness as she shoved him against the wall….the feel of her soft lips…the fierceness in the way she moved them….her sweet taste….the swollen pink colour of Marinette's li-

 _No!_

Adrien groaned as he tried, _desperately_ , to think of the two girls as different people, their kisses as different kisses, but it was so very difficult to do so when they had ambushed him in the same manner, when their lips felt the same, when they induced the same head-spinning, heart-thumping, fiery, feelings, and especially when they both tasted just as sweet.

Adrien cursed his inexperience before these last two days he had only ever been kissed once and, because he had done his damn best to escape Chloe's octopus like hands, it was only a kiss on the cheek.

So for all he knew all girls kissed the same.

He so desperately needed to ask someone this. Someone who has had experience with kissing, someone who had an inkling of what went on in a girl's head, and someone who could reassure him…..for the billionth time this week alone, Adrien felt another spike of resentment towards his father. If his father would actually act like one, Adrien could have already talked this out before he did something as stupid as approach Marinette as Chat Noir.

There was virtually no one else he could talk to about this either.

Nino was probably just a clueless as he was, the Gorilla would only stare blankly and then probably report this to Adrien's father, none of the other servants were on personal terms with Adrien, all the older, cool, models in his father's company would only laugh at his expense…..that literally left him with one person, and he was busy gorging himself on a bit of cheddar that Adrien had tucked in the cheese drawer yesterday.

"Plagg," Adrien said timidly, "do all people kiss the same?"

"How should I know?" Plagg shrugged carelessly. "I'm a kwami. Kwamis don't kiss. We've transcended such mundane things being deities and all that."

"And yet I've seen you kiss cheese."

"It's _cheese_!" Plagg said as if it explained everything (and with Plagg, it really did explain everything). "It deserves to be _worshipped_."

" _Ew_!" Adrien grimaced. "There are some things about your obsession with cheese that I could certainly live without ever knowing."

"And I could live without you mooning over Ladybug or your Princess," Plagg retorted, "but I still endure it without complaint."

"Without complaint?!" Adrien spluttered disbelievingly. " _Without complaint?!_ You _always_ complain!"

"You _always_ mope, and brood, and moon," Plagg argued, "it's so very annoying especially since I have had to put up with this sort of behaviour from every Chat Noir before you. Why do I always get the lovesick ones?"

Adrien ignored this as this was something Plagg said at a regular basis when Adrien spent too much time sighing over the latest photo of Ladybug. Instead he rubbed his face tiredly and groaned. "Plagg," he moaned, "I may have just kissed the same girl three times now or two different girls who both kiss the same way and make me feel the same things…What am I going to do?"

"I don't know," Plagg shrugged, "it's not like you could ask them to come over so you can kiss and compare, is it?"

Kiss and compare…..

Adrien slowly lifted his head up as a smile blossomed on his face. " _Plagg_!" he whispered in awe. "You're a genius!"

"Of course I am," Plagg bragged. There was a beat of silence and his smug smile slipped off into a look of confusion. "Wait," he blinked, "why am I genius?"

" _Kiss and compare_!" Adrien exclaimed. "I just have to kiss them again and then I'll know!"

" _Wasn't it kissing that got you into this mess to begin with_?!" Plagg cried out exasperated. "How will more kissing fix things? Wouldn't that just confuse you even more? Wouldn't that just be _asking_ for trouble? Why are you teenagers so _useless_ with logic?!"

Adrien ignored Plagg as he got ready to go back to school. There had been so many frequent Akuma attacks at school that the original rest of the day off so people could recover from the trauma had shrunk down to just an hour (seriously it was as if their school was _cursed_ or something) and soon enough Adrien had to be back in class.

Soon enough Adrien will be in touching distance of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and he could start his comparison and solve his kissing problem.

As if luck was on his side for once he spotted Marinette almost the minute he entered the school. She was standing by her locker looking remarkably flushed as Alya excitedly waved her phone under her nose.

"….it's such a shame I only got a bird's eye shot of it!" Alya complained. "I would have loved to have caught them from the side so we could actually see their lips touching. Can you believe that people are already saying they _weren't_ kissing? That Ladynoir _isn't_ a thing?! Are these people just dense or what?"

"Erm….yeah," Marinette mumbled uncomfortably, "totally dense."

As much as he would love to hear Alya's passionate defence of his and Ladybug's relationship, Adrien had to step in before he lost his chance (because knowing his luck either the class bell would ring or Chloe would pounce on him). "Hi Marinette, hi Alya," he said cheerfully.

"Oh hey Adrien," Alya responded distractedly. She had started to rapidly type something on her phone. It was very likely a rude message to whatever anti-Ladynoir fan that posed on her blog within the last few minutes.

" _Meep_!"

Adrien smiled at Marinette fondly as she let out one of her infamous squeaks as a greeting. At first it had worried him that Marinette couldn't say hello properly (or that she kept ducking behind something whenever he glanced her way or that her sentences became utter nonsense or that she blushed and looked away every time he spoke to her) but it was quickly becoming very endearing. "Could I have a private word with you, Marinette?" he asked.

"M-m-m- _me_?!" Marinette stuttered.

Adrien tried very hard to keep his smile polite and distant but he had a strong suspicion that it had become a bit of a Cheshire grin. "Yes," he said calmly, "you."

"Go on girl," Alya elbowed Marinette, "I'll meet you in class."

"O-o-o-okay!"

"Great."

And with that Adrien placed a hand on Marinette's arm (she jumped literally a mile up in the air at his touch) and guided her gently to secluded corner between lockers. He then stepped close crowding her against the wall as she looked up at him with those big, wide, innocent blue eyes.

You would have never believed her capable of ambushing someone in a locker room and kissing them.

"You talked wanted me?" Marinette blurted out. Her eyes widened when she realised what she had said and she flushed a deeper pink as she shook hear head. "I mean! You wanted me?" she corrected herself and immediately shook her head again, her cheeks now a dusty, dark, pink. "I mean! You _wanted to talk_ to me."

She sighed in relief to finally utter her sentence properly. It was such a big, dramatic, sigh that her entire body heaved up and then slumped when she exhaled. Adrien watched her, highly amused, as he took in just exactly how damn adorable she really was.

(Seriously she was _way too_ cute for words sometimes.)

"Not really," he grinned, "I just wanted to test a hypothesis."

"Oh," was it just his imagination or did she sound rather disappointed at that? She certainly looked a little disappointment. A spark had left her eyes and she was now staring at the floor as she hesitatingly played with a pigtail. "What is your hy-hy-hypo-hy-?"

Adrien couldn't wait anymore. She was just so cute and endearing and sweet, and he hated to make her look that disappointed, and there was that infuriating niggle about her maybe, _just mayb_ e, being the love of his life. God! _He had to know_! So he pounced and silenced Marinette with a kiss.

He cupped her face and forced her to look up at him before he covered her lips with is for the second time in two days. Marinette gasped, surprised, into his mouth and he took full advantage to deepen their kiss and suckle on her bottom lip again. Marinette clung to his neck, her hands at the curls that meet his neck once more, as she buckled against him, her legs almost giving out entirely. Adrien held her close and kept her up right as he kissed, nibbled, suckled, and moaned into her lovely, sweet, mouth.

It felt so very right to be doing this.

And then suddenly the bell rang out for class.

Adrien pulled away startled which left Marinette looking dumbstruck in his arms. Her mouth was open slightly, her lips swollen, her eyes dazed, and her cheeks her traditional bright pink. He drank in the sight before he licked his lips (he could still taste that sugary sweetness. Did she just live on her parents' baked goods or something?). "That was the bell," he stated stupidly, "we better go to class."

"Y-y-y-yeah."

He smirked at the incoherent state he had reduced her to. "Well then," he almost purred, "gotta _dash_ Princess."

He pulled away completely this time, letting Marinette go, and turned round just as he heard her crash against the lockers and the shrill, high-pitched, squeak of her back sliding against the metal as she collapsed onto the floor….he swaggered the whole journey to class with a ridiculous, self-satisfied, grin on his face.

It only got worse when Marinette finally staggered in after him, her cheeks so pink that it looked as if her head would explode and her eyes completely and utterly dazed.

"Class started fifteen minutes ago Miss Dupain-Cheng," their teacher said sternly, "what exactly was so important that you thought it would be okay to turn up late?"

"I…..Blergh….gah…..Guh…"

The teacher sighed heavily at that as everyone (but Alya and Adrien, though he couldn't keep a smug, satisfied, smirk off of his face) laughed at Marinette's expense. "Never mind, Miss Dupain-Cheng," their teacher said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just sit down and don't let it happen again."

And with that Marinette nodded hastily before she rushed to her desk with her head held down in shame and her cheeks bright red.

"Girl," he heard Alya whisper, "what happened?"

"I….gee….urgh….gah….huh."

Adrien smirked for the rest of the day, completely satisfied that he had caused Marinette to be incapable of human speech (though Alya has quickly grown extremely exasperated with her best friend), and happily strolled into the limo without a care in the world. Even the fact that he had he a piano lesson this afternoon couldn't dampen his mood.

Plagg chose this moment to finally wiggle out from beneath Adrien's shirt and rest his furry, little, head against Adrien's shoulder. "So?" Plagg whispered into Adrien's ear.

"So what?" Adrien mumbled back.

"Did she kiss like Ladybug?"

It was then when Adrien realised that during the entire kiss he had been more focused on actually _kissing Marinette_ to actually compare her lips to Ladybug's. He had been so busy enjoying the feel of her lips against his, the taste of them, and the emotions their kiss stirred up, that he had completely and utterly dominated the kiss. He couldn't say if Marinette held his collar like Ladybug had or if she was as fierce and aggressive, because _he_ had been the one in control. _He_ had been the one that held her still and deepened their kiss, not the other way round.

The only thing he could say was that his kiss with Marinette was exactly like his kiss with Marinette when he was Chat.

 _Damnit!_

"I….don't know," Adrien admitted with a groan, "I hadn't paid any attention at all."

"Ha!" Plagg cackled into Adrien's ear. "Didn't I tell you that more kissing will do nothing but cause you trouble?"

"Oh shut up!"

The Gorilla looked up into the rear-view mirror startled and Adrien flushed as he mumbled an apology to him.

Plagg just laughed the entire journey home.


	5. Motherly Wisdom

Marinette was now really confused.

Adrien had just kissed her.

 _Adrien Agrest_ e, the most beautiful, kind, and sweetest, boys she had ever known had _kissed_ her, _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_. Plain, clumsy, silly, Marinette.

Adrien, _the love of her life_ , had cornered her in a school corridor and _kissed her_!

And it was _perfect!_

It was everything she had dreamed of, gentle, and loving, and so very, very, very….. _oh_! The way he had suckled and nibbled on her lips had literally overheated her brain and short-circuited her emotions. The feel of his warm hands upon her cheeks as he gently caress her face before his arms had trailed down and held her close to his lovely, firm, chest, and the feel of his silky, soft, hair beneath her fingers.

It was all so very perfect, and romantic, and every wish of hers had been fulfilled…and yet it was so _freaking familiar_! It felt exactly, exactly, like the kiss she received on her balcony from Chait Noir.

Marinette rolled over and groaned into her pillow.

"What's the matter?" Tiki asked gently. "I thought you would still be sitting on cloud nine after this afternoon."

She _had_ been.

She had been unable to utter a coherent word let alone a sentence because she was so stunned, and then blissfully happy, and caught up in her own wonderful dreams of Adrien kissing her…and then mid-dream Adrien turned into Chat Noir.

And then the more she thought about kissing Adrien the more she kept remembering her kiss with Chat Noir the day before.

He touched her the same way, his lips felt exactly the same against hers, his kiss brought out the same feelings, those firework, sparkling, happy feelings that exploded throughout her body….

Did that mean Adrien and Chat were one and the same or did all people just kiss the same?

Marinette rolled back and looked up at her kwami's concern, sweet, little face. "Tiki," she said hesitatingly, "do all people kiss the same?"

Tiki blinked at that. "I don't know," she admitted softly, "Kwamis don't exactly kiss. We have other ways to express our affection to one another." Marinette groaned again at that. Who else was she going to talk to about her confused feelings now? Only Tiki could understand because she was the only one that knew everything. Tiki flew down closer to Marinette and rubbed her cheek comfortingly against Marinette's. "You should ask your mother," she said.

Marinette shot up at that. " _My mother_?!" she cried out.

"Of course," Tiki frowned disapprovingly, "your mother is there for you to ask these sort of questions. She would have the right experience, and more knowledge on the subject, and therefore would be able to guide you better than I could."

"Yeah," Marinette said weakly, "but how will I explain the whole Chat Noir thing?"

"I'm sure you can think of something," Tiki said dismissively, "she would understand."

"….You think?" Marinette nibbled her lips nervously.

"Of course!" Tiki said brightly. "She helped make you, didn't she? That makes her an expert in Marinette speak."

"Yeah, you're ri – _oi!_ " Marinette snapped indignantly as what Tiki had said sank in. "What is _**that**_ supposed to mean?!"

Tiki merely giggled in reply and with her kwami no longer being helpful and her confusion still clouding her mind, Marinette decided she was better off talking to her mother than sitting in her room with a talking insect laughing at her.

Her parents were in the kitchen preparing dinner. Marinette hesitatingly peered round the corner and smiled awkwardly when both of her parents caught sight of her and cheerfully called out to her. "Mum," Marinette swallowed nervously, "could I have a private word with you?" she twiddled her thumbs and shifted on her feet as she looked at anything other than her parents (who were so doing the exchanging concerned looks that all parents do), "It's about boys….and kissing."

Marinette winced as her father suddenly choked on his coffee while her mother's face lit up with delight. "Of course sweetie!" her mother cooed as she put down the chopping knife, took of her apron, and hurried round the kitchen island to wrap her arms round Marinette. "Your father can finish prepping dinner for me while we have a little word alone now. That won't be a problem now, will it Tom?"

"But-"

" _Will it Tom_?!"

"No," Marinette's father slumped over the counter, "it won't be."

"Good," her mother said in a satisfied tone, "come on Marinette. Let's leave Dad to it." Marinette shot an apologetic look at her father as her mother herded her out of the kitchen and led her down the hallway to her parents' bedroom. Marinette's mother waited for Marinette to curl up comfortably on her parents' huge bed before she spoke again. "So honey," she smiled reassuringly, "what is it exactly you wanted to know?"

Marinette toyed with a stray thread on her parents' bedsheets. "Well you see," she started of confidently and then immediately faltered. "….erm…ah….eh... _do all boys kiss the same_?!" she blurted out, her cheeks burning bright pink.

Her mother blinked but she didn't question why Marinette was asking this and that helped Marinette relax a little. "Hmm," her mother hummed, "in my experience the same boy can kiss differently, there's different types of kissing a sweet chaste peck, a deep loving kiss, a very nice long kiss with ton-"

"Gah!" Marinette interrupted as her eyes bugged out in horrified disgust. " _No_! I meant, do all boys' kisses _feel_ the same? You know," she shifted uncomfortable, "make you feel the same things…their lips feel the same...taste the same?"

Her mother smiled with great amusement at that as she sat down beside Marinette. "Tell me, sweetie," she wrapped a comforting arm round Marinette and squeezed her close. Marinette sighed and leaned in. her Mum's hugs made everything better. "Do my kisses feel the same as Dad's?"

"No," Marinette scoffed, "for starters you don't have a moustache that prickles me."

"Then there you go," her mother said simply, "No one's lips feel the same and they certainly don't induce the same feelings. I had one boyfriend who had terrible slobbery lips. Kissing him was revolting as it felt all slimy and slippery and-" her mother cut herself off with a delicate shudder and Marinette grimaced in sympathy, "- _urgh_! But then another boyfriend had the nicest lips in the world," her mother said dreamily, "and better yet he knew how to use them. His kisses could make the world stand still for me."

Marinette fought back the urge to gag, there was only _so much_ of her parents' romance that she could stomach but she couldn't fight back her curiosity. "Does Dad's kisses still do that?" she asked innocently.

"Oh no," her mother said loudly and cheerfully, "that wasn't your father that was the boyfriend before him."

Marinette jumped when she heard her Dad choke outside and jumped even more when she saw the insanely evil smirk on her Mum's face. "Had to make sure he wasn't eavesdropping," her mother explained, "Your father on the other hand has always been the best kiss I have ever had. His moustache if you ask me just sends tingles down my spine and makes each kiss toe curling and how he moves-"

"Okay that's enough!" Marinette yelped as she covered her ears with her hands. "I'm not listening! La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, l-"

Her Mum laughed and reached for Marinette's hands as she pulled them down to her lap. "The point is that no boy kisses the same," she said firmly. There was a beat of silence and a small frown of confusion appeared on her mother's face. "Why do you ask, Marinette?" she said worriedly. "Are you having boy trouble?"

"Well…..you see…..I kissed Adri – _a boy_ ," Marinette corrected herself hastily, she really didn't want to go into detail with her Mum. She loved her and everything but her Mum tended to get way too enthusiastic about these things. Adrien's visit in order to train for the gaming competition comes way too vividly in mind, "yesterday and then later that day another boy in a mask kissed me."

"Hang on!" her mother held up a hand. " _A boy in a mask_?!" she repeated horrified. "Sweetie, do you need to go over your self-defence again? I can go through the SING technique once more if you need to."

" _What?!"_ Marinette cried out. " _No!_ It's not like that."

"Are you sure?" her Mum pressed. "Because Dad and I have no problem getting you a rape alarm and some pepper spray."

"He's a friend!" Marinette stressed unable to stop herself from imaging spraying poor Chat with pepper spray and something disastrous happening. Knowing her luck she would be the one in prison for accidental murder or something. "That likes to cosplay!" she added quickly to explain the mask. "We've talked before lots but I don't know who he is under the mask," she grimaced at how that sounded and carried on hastily, "Just that he's blonde and green-eyed and likes puns."

Her mother didn't quite look like that she believed Marinette but she didn't press the issue. "Uhuh," she hummed quietly, "So he kissed you?"

"Yes, and it was really, really, really nice, and I might have, erm, kissed him myself, and then, and then! Adri – _the other boy_ I kissed first," she corrected herself against hastily, "he kissed me this afternoon and it was exactly the same as the masked boy's kiss!"

"I see," her mother said thoughtfully. Marinette's eyes widened as she looked at her mother there was something in her face, the light of her eyes, and the way her mouth was set (the smallest, slightest, of smiles flickering on it) that suggested that her mother understood far more than Marinette meant her to understand. "By the sound of it honey you've been kissing the same boy the entire time. He must be very shy if he kept approaching you in a mask. He probably feared you'd reject him of you knew who he was."

Marinette's mouth opened instantly to reject this idea but her mouth slammed shut as a memory of Adrien's kiss earlier this afternoon made a reappearance. Or, more specifically, what he had said afterwards. When he pulled back with gleeful, mischievous eyes and a smirk on his face….

" _Well then," he had purred –_ _ **he had purred!**_ _– "gotta dash Princess."_

 _Gotta_ _ **dash**_ _Princess._

 _Gotta dash_ _ **Princess**_ _._

 _ **Gotta dash Princess**_ _._

And what was it that Chat Noir said on her balcony after he reduced her into nothing but jelly?

" _That was all!" he had said way too cheerfully. "Apologies Princess but I have got to dash. Farewell!"_

 _Apologies Princess but I have got to_ _ **dash**_ _._

 _Apologies_ _ **Princess**_ _but I have got to dash._

 _Apologies_ _ **Princess**_ _but_ _ **I have got to dash.**_

Adrien had never called her anything but Marinette before now but Chat? He was constantly calling her Princess from the moment Chat Noir and Marinette had first encountered one another. No one in the world _but_ Chat Noir has ever called Marinette Princess and now suddenly when two boys are kissing her _in the same way_ , Adrien was calling her Princess.

Marinette might be a ditz but she wasn't _that much_ of an idiot to not make the connection.

"It was him all along….." Marinette murmured in realisation. It was _Adrien_ who had scared her on her balcony. Who had given her the kiss of a lifetime? It was _Adrien_ who she had pinned against the brick wall of their school and snogged in front of hundreds of people. It was _Adrien_ in the photo that was all over the internet about their kiss. (Oh dear God please never let her parents find out about that!) It was _Chat Noir_ who had approached her at school and kissed her till she was nothing but jelly once more. It was _Chat Noir_ who had reduced her into an incoherent babbling mess. It was _Chat Noir_ who had gotten her into trouble with her teacher. It was _Chat Noir_ she ambushed in the boys locker room and kissed in front of all the other boys. Adrien and Chat Noir were one and the same! _Oh_! Marinette fumed silently. She was going to _kill_ him! "It was him the entire time!" she said unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. She was furious, she was happy, she was so relieved that she hadn't been kissing two different boys, she had flutters in her stomach and yet wanted to be sick at the same time. She was a lot of things…none she could really be in front of her mother. Marinette threw her arms round her mother and squeezed her tightly. "Thanks Mum!" she cried out happily. "You're a great help!"

Her mother hugged her back just as tightly. "Anytime sweetie," she said as Marinette pulled away and excitedly headed towards the bedroom door. "Love you!" her mother called out.

"Love you too!" Marinette called over her shoulder.

And then she promptly raced back to her bedroom.

As she left to go back to her room Marinette could have sworn she heard her mother squeal 'green-eyed grandbabies!' excitedly…..but that could have just been her imagination.

( _God, she hoped that it was her imagination_!)

As she bounded up the stairs and towards her ladder Marinette wondered if Adrien had come to the same conclusion. If he had figured out that she was Ladybug and that was why he ambushed her at school earlier today. There was only one way to really find out…..besides, she owed him a kiss now.

"So?" Tiki zoomed into Marinette's face. Her eyes brimming with anticipation as she barely allowed Marinette to clamber through her trap door before she started questioning her. "Did talking to your mother help?"

"It did," Marinette confirmed, "it helped a great deal. Thank you Tiki," she cupped hr kwami into her hands and nuzzled her nose against Tiki's, "for suggesting it."

Tiki returned the nuzzle with one of her own. "You're welcome," she said sweetly, "You should always talk to your parents they're there to guide you just as much as I am."

"Hmmm," Marinette hummed in reply, "well Mum helped me piece everything together. I now know what do to do about this whole kissing thing."

Tiki tilted her head curiously. "And what is that?" she asked.

"I need you to transform me," Marinette said, "We're going on a little jaunt across town. I have a kitty to punish."

Tiki's eyes widened at the word punish. "Marinette," she said worriedly, "you're not going to actually hur-"

"Tiki!" Marinette interrupted. " _Transform me_!"

Tiki squeaked as she was suddenly dragged into Marinette's earrings and within seconds Ladybug stood in her place. With a triumphant grin on her face, Ladybug leaped off the balcony and immediately started to swing her way through Paris and towards the Agreste Mansion.

She had a kissing mission to complete.


	6. Endgame

As soon as he returned from school, Adrien was immediately shuffled off to his piano class in which he had his knuckles rapped multiple times with a ruler for playing the wrong key (his mind was far away playing its own tune of _Ma_ - _rin_ - _ette_ and _La_ - _dy_ - _bug_ ) and then soon after he was sent to his room to do his homework which he gave up on when all he could think about was the pink, sugary, lips of both his Princess and Lady and whether or not they were the same pair of lips.

In the end Adrien took to pacing his room like a mad man as he pulled and tugged at his hair. " _Urgh_!" He snarled in frustration. "Kissing Marinette again didn't help me solve anything!"

Plagg lazily swallowed his cheese and shrugged uncaringly. "I told you so," he drawled out before he took another bite of cheese.

"That's really not helpful!" Adrien snapped.

"Neither was kissing the Princess again," Plagg pointed out in a bored tone. This had been something they had hashed out repeatedly since they had gotten into the limo (both Adrien and Plagg were beginning to feel sorry for the Gorilla who probably thought Adrien was insane or something). "Because even if you had paid attention to come up with some evidence that the Princess might have been Ladybug," Plagg continued, "how on earth were you going to kiss Ladybug? It could be weeks until the next Akuma attack and by then you probably forgot how both girls' lips felt and tasted."

Adrien shot Plagg a scandalised glare. "I could never forget either kiss from either the Princess or my Lady," he said solemnly, hand to his chest.

"Whatever," Plagg rolled his eyes, "The point is she's not exactly going to come knocking on your door and allow you to kiss he….." Plagg trailed off as he dropped his cheese (a first for Plagg who would never waste such food) onto the floor and stared gobsmacked at the window. "I stand corrected," he said dryly.

And then he suddenly zoomed under Adrien's shirt which caused the blonde model to squirm and jump about in surprise. "Plagg!" Adrien hissed. " _What are you doing_?!"

"Hiding!"

" _Hiding_?!" Adrien repeated. "What fro….."

And then he also trailed off as he caught sight of the view outside of his bedroom window. There, right there, on his window ledge was a pair of black dotted and red legs, those gorgeous, well-toned, sexy legs that he has spent one time way too many staring at during an Akuma battle. Slowly, they bent down and Ladybug came into view properly, her cheeks slightly flushed as she tapped quietly at his bedroom window.

Adrien almost tripped over in his haste to get there and fumbled clumsily to unlock and opened the window. He opened his mouth to say hello or ask her what she was doing here or….well _anything,_ but his voice failed him and his mouth instantly slammed shut as he felt his cheeks heat up under her penetrative stare.

Ladybug smirked. "Hey," she winked, "Hot Stuff."

Adrien choked on his own spit at that. _Hot Stuff?!_ What did _tha_ t mean? Was that what she called him privately?! Why was this the first time he heard it?!

If it was possible Ladybug's smirk had gotten bigger and smugger the longer Adrien remained silent as he tried to figure out exactly what she meant by _Hot Stuff_.

"Gonna let a girl in or what?" she asked flirtatiously. "I thought you had been raised to be the perfect gentleman."

"O-o-of course!" Adrien stuttered pathetically. _Damnit!_ Where was his suave Chat Noir confidence right now when he needed it? Probably cowering under his shirt with Plagg. "I-I-I mean I w-w-w-was!" he corrected himself as he stepped aside for Ladybug. "Come in," he motion towards her, "come in."

Ladybug did so with a deliberate, confident, slowness as she soaked in Adrien's bedroom. Her beautiful blue eyes dancing all over the place as she took in his games and wardrobes and many, many, other ridiculous expensive objects. "Nice bedroom," she said simply, "I didn't really get to check it out the last time I was here."

"W-w-w—what brings you here Ladybug?"

"Oh you know," Ladybug said evasively, "a little of this and a little of that."

Chat Noir would have made a joke about her being all dark and mysterious and then use it as an excuse to flirt with her. He would take advantage of the fact that she was right here and there in his bedroom and tease her in return. Chat Noir would banter with Ladybug until one of them submitted. Adrien Agreste however…..well, he was just barely able to squeak out a little, quiet;

"Oh?"

"Well you see," Ladybug smiled an endearingly sheepish smile as she stepped deliberately closer towards him, "you never really thanked me for rescuing you and your Dad."

He could see where she was going with this. After all he invented that excuse just the day before when he visited Marinette. He _knew_ where this was going. His suspicions of who she was were getting stronger and stronger by the second and because of that he felt a little bit of Chat Noir's confident charm slip back through to him.

He smiled.

"No I didn't," he agreed calmly, "I suppose I should actually do that."

She took another step towards him and met his eye with a steely resolve in her own. It was the exact same steely resolve that Marinette had when she stormed into the boys' locker room and ambushed him. "You should," she said firmly as she grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt.

And then she yanked him towards her and pulled him down for her usual fierce and aggressive kiss. Her lips were so contradictorily soft against his and tasted so very sweet as she forced her way in to deepen the kiss. This time round though Adrien was not going to let her have full control and instantly struggled against her hold so he could grasp her soft face between his fingers and kiss back just as insistently and persistently as she was. He returned her nip on his bottom lip for a playful one of his own before he then suckled that lovely sweetness once more and savoured her moan. Her hands slowly moved from his collar to wrap round his neck once more as her gloved fingers toyed with the curls that met the nape of his neck. Adrien responded by moving his own hands from her soft cheeks, along her neck, against her shoulders before he wrapped them round her waist and pulled her closer.

They kissed and kissed and _kissed_ until suddenly Adrien's lungs were bursting with the need to actually breathe and he pulled away reluctantly.

Ladybug released a ragged gasp as she tried to catch her breath. Her knees buckled as she fell against him ever so slightly. Adrien tightened his arms around her as he panted desperately against her floral-scented hair.

He knew. There was no doubt now, there could be no doubt now, it was so obvious, _he knew!_

He panted, unable to breathe, as he buried his nose into her hair and tried to gulp in whatever air while actually revelling in the fact he was holding the girl he loved more than anything in the world. He pulled away again to look at her in the eye and was shamefully away he was still panting against her soft, flushed, skin. " _Marinette,_ " he rasped as his breath tickled against her forehead.

She jutted her chin out proudly and met his eye defiantly. "Chat Noir," she challenged. Unabashed by the whole kiss and the fact that her secret had been blown which was so very much like his Lady but nothing at all like Marinette on a normal day.

He couldn't stop the Chat Noir signature Cheshire cat grin from spreading on his face at that.

He knew who she was and she knew who he was and they were still holding one another and _kissing_!

"My Lady," he grasped her hand and pressed his lips against her knuckles, "you awe me with your cleverness and wit."

She flushed. "I…erm….ah….only figured it out," she stammered almost incoherently, "….gah because of earlier."

He really, really, _really_ couldn't resist a smirk at this point. If there was anything he had learnt in the last two days it's how much he actually enjoys getting Marinette so flustered. "My kisses are that good are they?" he purred. "That you could recognise them just anywhere, Princess?"

" _No!_ " Ladybug barked as she blushed a bright, deep, red that matched her suit. "I mean yes!" she corrected herself. "No!" she cried out again as she shook her head rapidly. "That's not what I meant! Mum suggested that you were the same person because everyone kisses differently but what really clued me in was what you said."

He blinked as he tried to remember what it was exactly that he said that could have tipped her off. Ladybug wasn't exactly very forthcoming as she suddenly found fiddling with her fingers and staring anywhere but at him far more interesting.

It was all so very Marinette of her and incredibly endearing.

He wasn't sure if he could speak again when he had such adorableness to watch.

"As much as I would love to let this awkwardness continue for my own amusement," Plagg said dryly as he left the confinement of Adrien's shirt to hover just above his shoulder, "I don't suppose you could let Tiki go so I can have someone to talk to?"

Ladybug's eyes widened beneath her mask as she took in Plagg. "Oh!" she murmured with soft surprise.

"Marinette this is Plagg," Adrien introduced them, "Plagg, Marinette."

"I know," Plagg rolled his eyes, "I've been there every day since you two met." He zoomed in closer towards Ladybug and nodded his head in greeting. "It's nice to finally meet you in person," he grinned, "Princess."

Ladybug returned the smile. "It's nice to meet you too," she said pleasantly.

And then she released her transformation and a strange, little, red creature was pushed out of her earrings as Marinette took Ladybug's place.

"Plagg!"

"Tiki!"

Adrien's eyes were almost reluctantly forced to look away from Marinette to take in the strange sight of Plagg dancing round the red insect creature he had called Tiki. There was something odd and beautiful and amazing at the silent communication made of slight movements and stares the two were suddenly making. It was then Adrien remembered what Plagg had disdainfully said yesterday _K_ _wamis don't kiss. We've transcended such mundane things being deities and all that._ Was this Plagg's and Tiki's way of showing affection and if so what they were saying to one another? Do they do this while they were transformed and he and Marinette had never noticed? Or was this the first time they had seen each other at all in God knows how long? And what ab-

Adrien's train of thought halted to a complete stop when Marinette suddenly punched him in the arm. "Ouch!" he cried out as he grabbed his arm. " _What was that for_?!" he asked indignantly as he rubbed his arm.

"You know exactly what it's for!" Marinette hissed, her face bright red with embarrassment, "You got me in trouble at school today with that kiss!"

Adrien couldn't help but smirk as the memory of flushed, flustered, Marinette getting scolded for being fifteen minutes late flashed back into his mind. It had taken her _fifteen whole minutes_ to snap back into reality enough to go into class but she had still been _speechless_ because of _**his**_ kiss.

That was enough to inflate any guy's ego.

Marinette scowled and tried to smack him again for being so smug when Adrien used his Chat Noir reflexes to catch her hand into his and press a loving kiss on her knuckles. Her anger instantly spluttered into embarrassed shyness. "Be fair, My Lady!" Adrien pleaded as he pressed another kiss against her hand. "I only did it because you kissed me in front of the whole school that morning and then left me at Alya's mercy – _Alya!_ " he stressed.

After all Marinette knew better than anyone else what a bulldozer Alya can be when there's a story involved.

"You get no sympathy from me for that," Marinette retorted, "that was _payback_. I only kissed you because you ambushed me on my balcony! You left me a gibbering wreck on the floor – _wipe that smug look off your face_!"

"Sorry," Adrien lied (he really couldn't be sorry for enjoying the fact he had such an effect on her. After all she had that exact same effect on him. It was only fair) as he tried to fix a solemn expression on his face, "but I only kissed you then because you ambushed me in the boys locker room and left me a gibbering wreck on the floor in front of all the boys. So really you only have yourself to blame for being in trouble at school today."

Marinette huffed with endearing indignation. "It's not my fault that Alya dared me to do that!" she protested.

And instantly Adrien's good mood vanished as a wave of disappointment hit him in the face like an icy splash of water. "Oh….so it was only because of a dare?" he mumbled as he let go off her hand and stepped away. "You didn't….actually…. _want_ to kiss me."

Marinette ducked to look at her shoes. Her cheeks were bright red once more. "Of course I wanted to kiss you," she mumbled shyly. "I wouldn't have done the dare if I didn't want to," she looked up and met his eye with determination and defiance despite her sudden timid behaviour. Adrien's heart fluttered with hope while his stomach did somersaults and his breathing got caught in his throat. "I've _always_ wanted to kiss you."

Adrien was so numb with fear of rejection that he was impressed that he was able to make his lips move at all. "Even now?" he asked quietly.

" _Especiall_ y now," Marinette said exasperatedly, "you stupid cat."

And with that they stepped towards each other, Marinette flung her arms round his neck and pulled him close while he did the same with his arms tightly wrapped round her waist, and they met in a loving kiss. The usual fireworks exploded within him as he breathed in her scent, tasted her lips, and felt her warm form against him. He was determined to deduce what was causing that sugary taste on her lips through taste alone as he licked the seam of her lips which caused her to gasp in retaliation and their kiss deepened all the more as Adrien found a new distraction of -

" _Marinette!"_ Tiki squeaked as she suddenly zoomed right into Adrien and Marinette's faces. The pair pulled apart quickly and let out strangled, surprised, yelps of shock. "As much as Plagg and I would love to watch you two kiss-"

"We really don't," Plagg interrupted dryly. "I can think of hundreds of things I'd much rather watch."

"- your parents are in the middle of making dinner," Tiki continued as if Plagg hadn't spoken at all, "and they're going to call you down in a few minutes. So unless you want to explain to them exactly why and how you snuck out I think it's best if we go."

Marinette reluctantly pulled away which Adrien tried to fight against by tightening his hold on her. He had only just found her. He didn't want to let her go away anytime soon. "She's right," Marinette said sadly as she placed a comforting hand on his chest and pushed away gently. "I have to go. Mum and Dad will kill me if they find out I've snuck out and that'll make sneaking out in the future all the more difficult." Adrien sighed in agreement and forced himself to step away from Marinette and give her her space to transform. "Tiki!" Marinette cried out. "Transform me!"

He watched in awe as the red and black costume appeared in a flash of pale red-white magic moulding itself to Marinette's skin and emphasising everything. Immediately Ladybug hopped onto his windowsill and looked over her shoulder to look at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" she asked with Marinette's timid nervousness.

He nodded unable to keep his eyes off of her. "Tomorrow," he managed to force out.

She grinned and reached out towards him. His eyes widened in surprised as her gloved hands wrapped themselves round the collar of his shirt and suddenly pulled him towards her. He staggered against her but before he could say a word of apology she covered his lips with hers once more.

He responded eagerly and cupped her face so he could angle it better and deepen the kiss but before he could really enjoy it, Ladybug pulled away. "Sorry Hot Stuff," she smirked, "but I've got to _**dash**_!"

It was the pointed emphasis she placed on the final word that made something click in Adrien's mind. _Got to dash_. Hadn't he said those words twice to her after he kissed her as both Chat Noir and Adrien? He now knew what Marinette meant when she said his words clued her in.

God he was an idiot.

Ladybug's victorious smirk was a sight to see as she blew him one last kiss and with that she jumped out of the window.

Adrien beamed so widely that he could feel his cheeks ache with the strain. He had never felt this happy before in his life. He was _ridiculously_ happy. He was ecstatic and content and everything in between. It was as if the sun was shining on him, the birds were singing, and everything was utterly perfect and beautiful, he felt like he could sing. He was just so _damn_ ha-

"Oh God," Plagg said disgustedly, "I think I liked it better when you were brooding."


	7. Epilogue: Marinette's Revenge

**Author's Note:** Thank you everybody for all the reviews, favourites, and follows. I'm glad you all enjoyed it so much and I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

Marinette barely slept that night.

At first it was because she was too excited and thrilled beyond belief because _Adrien was Chat Noir_ and he had kissed her _repeatedly_! She kept replaying all their kisses together over and over in her mind and she squirmed delightedly at the thought of kissing him again and spent most of the night humming quietly and breaking into dance every so often. (Tiki seemed to find it highly entertaining). But then a horrible thought occurred to her – _what if he doesn't want to kiss her again?_ \- and then she crashed back onto earth with a terrible thump as she realised she had left without confirming they were a couple which could mean _no more_ kisses.

She spent the rest of the night sitting there worrying and fearing that Adrien was going to think she was some clingy, desperate, stalker and that their romance will die a quick and drastic death.

"You worry too much," Tiki chided her, "and let your imagination run away with you. Chat Noir has been in love with you since the very beginning. That's not going to change because he now knows the girl beneath the mask was the girl he had been kissing earlier this week."

"But-"

" _Stop_!" Tiki said sternly as she lifted her little arm up in a universal gesture of silence. "Just stop," she said much more softly, "stop worrying all the time and relax. Though don't relax too much," Tiki giggled slyly, "you're late for school again."

It was then when Marinette realised exactly what time her clock was pointing too and that Tiki was most certainly correct. She had only five minutes before class started and as close as she lived to the school she would never make it on time.

" _Gah!_ " Marinette staggered across her bedroom as she hurriedly picked up her books, stuffing them into her back hastily before she flew down her ladder and sped through the flat. "I'm gonna be late! Love you! Bye!" she yelled over her shoulder as she waved in her parents' direction.

"Have a good day!" her mother called after her. "We love you too!"

"Don't let any boys kiss you to- _ouch_!"

Marinette stifled a giggle as she heard her mother smack her father in the arm. She dived out of the bakery ready to do a hundred mile per an hour dash across the streets towards school when caught sight of a very familiar blonde hair boy waiting for her under a tree. Adrien looked extremely cool standing under the shade casted by the tree, one arm behind his back, and his foot crossed over the other.

Marinette instantly faltered as she felt her heart thump harder and faster than normal, her cheeks heat up, and those familiar butterflies in her stomach that she had always felt when she looked at him. "H-h-hi!" she stuttered as she approached him.

Adrien's confidence vanished as his beautiful green eyes widened and the faintest of blushes appeared on his cheeks. "H-hey," he stammered in reply, "erm, these are for you." He then pulled out his arm to reveal a small bouquet of flowers.

"Tulips!" Marinette exclaimed delightedly as she accepted them. They were a stunning bright yellow that faded into a blush-red at the top. "They're beautiful," she breathed as she inhaled their sweet scent, "thank you." Her smile turned sheepish as she realised they were heading towards the school and nowhere near a vase filled with water. "Though I have no idea where I'll put them."

"That's all right Princess," Adrien suddenly purred in a very Chat Noir like manner. Marinette blinked, still unused to the fact that Adrien had this flirty, arrogant, side to him (but dear God she was totally loving it). "I know where you can put your _two lips_." He tapped a finger against his own lips for emphasis.

" _God_ ," Marinette groaned with an eye roll, she strongly suspected Adrien chose tulips just to make that stupid cheesy pun, "you're dreadful. Absolutely _dreadful_."

She kissed him anyway.

It was a light, fluttery, peck that lasted about three seconds and was completely and utterly different from all their other kisses…..it was still just as sweet, and explosive, and amazing as all the others. She grinned as she felt Adrien sigh into it and pulled away very reluctantly.

"So, erm," Adrien flustered, "I kinda realised yesterday that I didn't ask if you would….you know….. _bemygirlfriend_."

" _Yes_!" Marinette blurted out instantly. "I mean," she coughed to clear her throat and tried for a very casual and cool answer, "that, erm, would be very nice."

She failed but the radiant beam on Adrien's face told that that he really didn't mind that she was so uncool and stutter-y and flustered. He reached out and tucked a stray lock of Marinette's hair behind hear ear before his fingers trailed against her cheek leaving a burning sensation behind as she felt her breath hitch in her throat. Adrien leaned in and his lips were mere millimetres away from hers when a disgusted groan sent them leaping away from one another.

"Oh _God!_ " Alya moaned looking unnaturally untidy. Marinette suspected she had spent the whole night on Ladyblog again and that was why she was as late as her and Adrien. "You're both so nauseating I can literally feel my breakfast coming back up."

" _Alya!_ " Marinette hissed.

"Hey," Alya nudged Marinette as she stepped to the other side of her, "don't get all self-conscious I was only teasing. It's great to see you're finally together. Story for the ages," she smirked, "I can't wait to tell it to my future godchildren about how Auntie Alya got Mummy and Daddy together with a dare and how romantic it was."

Marinette blushed as she wished with all her might for the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

"There was nothing romantic about being ambushed in front of all the boys in the locker room," Adrien grumbled with bright pink cheeks, "Oh _God_ ," his eyes widened with horrified realisation, "our first kiss was in a locker room with a sweaty, naked, Kim watching."

Marinette gagged at that as her imagination provided her with a mental image she never wanted in her life.

"Oh," Alya wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Ew."

"Don't worry it wasn't our first kiss," Marinette murmured as quietly and reassuringly as possible, "though what was wasn't very romantic either. Kim was there too."

"Wait," Adrien halted to a stop and whipped round to look at her, " _what?_!"

As Marinette really didn't want to get into detail about their first kiss which occurred in battle while Adrien was under a spell especially with Alya ear-wigging (because that would definitely lead to awkward questions and Alya interrogating the hell out of them) and the fact there was only a minute before school started, Marinette quickly whipped round to face Alya instead. "Don't think you gotten away with it because it all worked out Alya!" she scowled as she poked her best friend, hard, with her finger nail. "I will get my revenge. _Revenge_ Alya!" she stressed dramatically. "I will get it! And it'll be when you least expect it!"

" _Ha_!" Alya snorted. "I'd like to see you try."

It took four months, two weeks, and three days until the Girl's PE instructor was ill again. And once again they were in a classroom alone expected to fill out a worksheet quietly for the next hour. And, of course, once again they had googled the answers and were _once again_ playing Truth or Dare.

There had been a lot of outrageous dares already as well as some embarrassing truths though much to everyone's frustration no one was able to get anything out of Marinette about her relationship with Adrien (or get her to do the penalty) as she coyly side-stepped everything with a vague, confident, 'A Lady never kisses and tells' which was beginning to drive everyone mad. Chloe especially (everyone has lost count how many magazines she had bitten to suppress her screams of rage in the last four months). "Alya," Marinette said sweetly after Alix irritably declared Marinette's turn a bust and they should move on, "truth or dare?"

Alya, ignorant to the evil undertone of Marinette's sweet voice, arrogantly flipped her hair. "Dare," she said patronisingly, " _of course_."

She regretted it instantly when an evil smirk flickered across Marinette's face and her blue eyes lit up with something so very un-Marinette. " _Excellent_ ," Marinette cooed dangerously, "I dare you to-"

 **BANG!**

When the boys' locker room door slammed open so loudly that the thump echoed throughout the room all the boys leaped and turned to look at the doorway. The reaction to seeing Alya standing there with a determined look on her face was instantaneous; they all jumped out of their skins, Nino let out a strangled, high-pitched scream as he tried to cover himself with his towel, Nathanael threw himself to the floor, Max clutched his trousers to his chest, Kim clutched a bang to his crotch, Ivan looked startled, and Adrien…..well Adrien just face-palmed.

"OH MY GOD, _WHAT THE HELL?!"_ Kim bellowed furiously as his cheeks turned a deep red. "S _ERIOUSLY_ WHAT IS WITH YOU GIRLS?!"

"Why are you all so incapable of understanding the meaning of **BOYS'** locker room?!" Max wailed. "Who's next? Juleka and Rose?! Mylene? Sabrina? _Oh God_ , please don't let it be Chloe!"

Alya ignored them all as she stormed right into the boys' locker room and directly towards Nino who was cowering against the lockers looking absolutely terrified. "Erm, hey, A-A-Alya," he squeaked nervously, "did you need some- _hmmph_!"

Alya pushed Nino back, her hands pressed against his naked collarbone, and swooped in immediately for a kiss. It was a quick, deep, and passionate kiss that caused both Alya and Nino to gasp for breath when she finally pulled away.

Alya inhaled deeply and calmly regained her composure while Nino stood there looking utterly dumbstruck and struggling to actually breath. "That was all," Alya shrugged as she released Nino completely. She inclined her head towards the other boys, "Good day gentlemen though in most of your cases," she shot a withering look in Kim's direction, "I use that term _very_ loosely."

And with that, she marched out of the boys' locker room with her head held up proudly.

Nino began to sink to the floor slowly…..

"Oi Nino!" Adrien cried out worriedly. Had he looked that terrified and fragile and dead when Marinette had done this to him?! " _Are you all right?!_ "

" _Meep_!"

"OH MY GOD!" Alya heard Kim bellow just as the locker door slammed shut behind her. "ALYA _BROKE_ NINO!"


End file.
